black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
FotBS Episode 4
The Four Horsemen ~ Conquest, War, Famine & Death is the fourth episode of Feast of the Black Strings. It centers entirely on the antagonists' plan and motivations and Karen's first defeat, also the Debut of Mildred. Summary The Four Horsemen are making a plan and concrete strategy to avoid any suspicion from the heroes, as well as Karen's plan to separate the band using hypnosis on Jonathan and making them believe that the culprit of all the problems were Sienna and Sampson, Blake rebukes him saying that they have nothing to do with it, but Zelda says that he says the Truth, trusting him that in fact, she reveals that Sienna is in fact, a relative of Sampson and Jonathan. However, Gavin has other ideas about that. A young woman who comes from the lower streets of Luxendria's city (Dark Town), called Blair Turner, shows a dangerous weapon and threats the people with a death message, that everyone will be destroyed in days. And, Sienna suddenly saw the scene incognito. A red haired man called Lloyd in the other hand, makes the plan more seriously and more strategical than the others, being helped by an Albino who happens to be his mentor, counts. Later, Gavin suspects about a white haired lady that runs when Jonathan runs too outside of the bar, to later run a big mech, named Golem Trident, when he's crazy and not normal... Suddenly a young woman with a big mech appears to make him weak, her name is Mildred and the mecha, how calls her is Rendez-Vous, when the right time comes, another will show on the road. That mech resulted in being an advanced Version of the Type-X Ragnarök, now at Level 3 of its Capacity, Sienna delivers a great attack to Jonathan's Golem Trident and alongside Mildred, the duo does a Mega Punch to end the brainwashing and returning to normal, however, Geminia still appeared and tried to threat her with death, but, Mildred fights Sienna to test her might, and to test her insecurities against Sampson, that Mildred was revealed to be an anti-government and anti-Feast member, a renegade, Blake tried to save Sienna from her other self, telling and remarking that she's not useless with anyone, Geminia dislikes it and tried to attack him, however, Lakia itself pressed a button that "evolves" the mech, forcing Sienna to lose more blood than expected, and fell down during minutes, Sienna in her mind, regaining more confidence than ever, beats the mentally broken Geminia and the black string who was used spiritually to manipulate her, brokes, the mech changed almost all its appearance, the beautiful Type-4 had appeared and Sienna awoke, with a different face, instead of being sad, she's happy, Making Mildred and her ending the match in a tie, remarking that she only wants to destroy and kill Sampson, then she recieves a call from Sebastian stating that Martha Hayes were captured, thus, Making Blake angered about this. Zelda, Rose and Shawn remark that they did suspect about Jonathan's personality "disorder", but Gavin wasn't here since a long time. He "captured" Karen Ludenberg and dispatches her plans to disband the band and accuses her with questions for example, Who is her boss, and she responds shouting, that she belongs to the Apocalypse. And Gavin freeds her, with Silence, causing in Karen, intense anger. In the end, Mildred and Gavin meet again had a little match that ends with him singing drunk, making his friends laugh. And Luke looks at the sky with Sienna happily. Characters *Gavin Albain *Blair Turner - Proper Debut *Lloyd Flynn - Proper Debut *Death - Non-speaking appearance and Debut *Mildred Albain - Debut w/ Rendez-Vous *Jonathan Travers - w/ Golem Trident *Zelda Grizel *Sienna Travers - w/ Type-3/4 Ragnarök *Blake Snider *Rose Belladonna *Shawn Grizel *Karen Ludenberg - Second to final appearance. *Luke Mentioned *Martha Snider - Passing Mention when she was announced to being missing. *Sebastian von Stroheim - In Mildred's cellphone calling. *Ron Sampson - Mentioned *Ameth - Mentioned *Roger Masters - Mentioned Quote of the Episode “Human reason can excuse any evil.” ''-By Veronica Roth from ''"Divergent" Category:Story Category:Episodes